Easter Zutara Style
by patty cake rocks
Summary: Katara and Zuko have to deal with Easter. Katara won't help, Uncle and Mother won't help. Zuko dealing with Easter with his family, and how to decorate eggs. Zutara kids and Sukka Kids in this, so be aware! Happy Easter Folks.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own sadly :(

Author's Note: Well happy Easter/Passover to you folks :) This is just a little one-shot about Katara and Zuko going on an Easter egg hunt with their children.

* * *

Katara sighed fondly as she remembered the first time that Zuko took her to an Easter egg hunt. After the war, the two got together, while Sokka and Suki stayed in the South Pole, and Toph and Aang traveling the world once again, looking for any surviving air benders or nomads. Every year, the group came to the Fire Nation to celebrate any group members birthday, or holidays such as this one. The last time the entire group was here, Katara and Zuko's nephew, Suki and Sokka's little son, recently found out he was a water bender. Little Kota soaked the entire council one day as Kya and Kota were arguing throughout the palace. Katara was thrilled that she wasn't the only, **true** Southern Bender anymore. Sokka decided that when he was old enough, he would let him stay half the year in the Fire Nation to learn to become a master Water Bender like his Aunt. Katara was thrown out of her thoughts as she heard more screaming and hollering coming her way. She hid the eggs rather quickly and just sat there and watched the children amused. A few seconds later, a heaving Zuko came behind the corner and noticed Katara. He grinned sheepishly as he waved his hand at the children. Katara chuckled at the antics, and then as soon as the children were out of their sight, Zuko sat down.

"Do you have them ready?" Zuko questioned as he caught his breath. Katara nodded her head, and motioned towards the small basket they were in, that was hidden behind a plant. Zuko laughed at where she hidden them, and picked the basket up. He looked in it and stared at them before looking back to his wife.

"This isn't enough!" Zuko exclaimed, putting the basket down. Katara huffed and crossed her arms and glared at Zuko.

"Well why don't you dye them and decorate all of them then?" Katara stated as she stormed off down the hallway following the children's path, leaving Zuko there by himself and a basket of eggs. He sighed and picked it up and decided to do what she asked, just to see her reaction. He wandered off to the kitchen, bumping into Iroh along the way.

"Hello Nephew!" Iroh exclaimed rather happily. Iroh pointed down at the basket.

"What is that there, Nephew?" Iroh question as he looked at the basket.

"The eggs. Katara told me if I said that this isn't enough, that I should just make them myself. I haven't done this in a long time. I have no clue how long this will take." An idea popped into Zuko's head at that moment and then he asked rather comically if Iroh knew where his mother and Ty Lee were at. Iroh, in fact knew and told him that they were in Ursa's rooms drinking tea. Zuko ran off, basket in arm and wandered the halls until he reached the Royal Family's wing. He passed his and Katara's room and then reached his mother's room. He heard chatter going on inside, and calmed his breath. He knocked slowly, and heard feet shuffling, then the door opened.

"Ah Hello Zuko," Ursa smiled kindly. Behind her, Ty Lee was sitting at the table and noticed Zuko.

"Hey Zuko," Ty Lee exclaimed as she cart-wheeled over to the door.

"What's up?"

Zuko sighed in defeat. "I need your help. Both of you," Ursa and Ty Lee shared a look before shrugging, and then questioning Zuko what he needed help with. Zuko explained the situation to them and the two stood there silently, trying not to laugh at his situation. The two shared a look of sympathy in their eyes and bowed their heads down low.

"Sorry Zuko, but I can't I have to go visit Azula today," Ursa stated as she looked at Ty Lee.

"Me either. Mai asked me to help her look for some new earrings." Ty Lee explained, with fake sadness in her voice. Zuko shook his head in annoyance and grunted, before he went to look for his brother and sister-in-law's help for his situation.

Through the entire afternoon, Zuko gave up on asking his friends and family for help with his situation. Zuko asked a servant to bring him four dozen eggs, dye, lemon juice, and some small towels to wipe his hands on. He went into his office with the materials already on his desk. He shrugged off his robe, and laid it down on a bookshelf. On top of that he shrugged down to his sleeveless tunic, and a pair of loose shorts. Everything else the Fire Lord was required to wear during the day, was in a pile on top of his ceremonial robes, not wanting to ruin them from lemon juice, or sweating his butt off from doing this tedious task. He walked over to the desk and sat down, getting ready to start the tedious task. He picked up the bowl of lemon juice and divided it evenly amongst the 6 cups. He then picked up the small bowls of dye and put a few drops in each cup, watching the color change. He smiled slightly and then began the task. He picked up the first egg, dropped it into the cup. Content with the first egg, he placed an egg in each cup so the process could go quicker. He waited approximately ten minutes before he decided to take the eggs out of the dye. He looked at them, and placed them on a small tray that he requested with the other materials. He sighed as he looked at how many were left. He then proceeded to continue with the task for a few hours until he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter," He said impassively as he continued dying the eggs. He saw a councilman look at the eggs wearily, as he entered the Fire Lords office.

"What do you need councilman Hiro?" Zuko sighed, not wanting to put up with anyone at that time. Hiro waited a few moments before responding, and glanced at the eggs briefly once again.

"There has been a situation. It seems that a large animal has flown into the courtyard, and the guards are allowing it in there. The-" Zuko cut him off and glared at the imbecilic councilman and muttered under his breath.

"You must show your respect to Avatar Aang and Master Toph. You disgraced them by speaking of them in this way. They were invited here along with Chief Sokka, Chieftess Suki, and their son Prince Kota. Any personal friend of mine is allowed free reign here. Do you understand me?" Zuko stated in an unreasonably calm voice, very unlike his usual self. Hiro audibly gulped, eyes widening with fright.

"Forgive me m'Lord. I did not know. For I have never seen the bison, or the Masters. Please forgive me." Hiro begged as he got down on his knees. Zuko looked at him like he was insane.

"Why are you on your knees Lord Hiro. It's not like it wasn't a small mistake," Zuko pointed out and Lord Hiro sighed in relief, and stood back up. Hiro soon left the study and after he left, Zuko continued with his task of dying eggs for the Easter egg hunt the next day. He continued with this task until he had roughly one dozen eggs left. He looked outside and saw that it was pitch black outside, with a full moon shining brightly over the palace. He knew his children were sleeping, but his wife was not. She wouldn't be sleeping with a full moon out. He wandered the halls for a while until he reached the kitchens to get a plate to eat. When he entered the kitchen, he saw Katara scowling with a frown on her face, hands on him, feet tapping on the floor impatiently.

"Where were you?" Katara exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air crossing the room to stand in front of Zuko. He rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Well, you told me to do it myself so I did."

"Well, where are they then?" Katara asked, tapping her feet impatiently once again.

"In my office. I have once dozen left though."

"How many did you make?" Katara questioned, looking at Zuko with curiosity. Zuko muttered under his breath.

"About four dozen."

"FOUR DOZEN? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Zuko looked at his wife dumbfounded, and shook his head 'no'.

"What do you mean I'm out of my mind? That's what mother used to do for Azula, Lu Ten, and I when we were children."

"Well, Uh th-" Zuko cut her off.

"So basically you don't have a comeback, and you don't want the children to go on a rampage?" Zuko questioned his wife with mock seriousness, earning a glare to himself. Katara then nodded and Zuko grinned.

"Come on, I'll show you what I have been working on the past couple hours." Zuko said as he took her hand, leading her to his office. Katara walked beside him, holding his hand until they reached his office. He opened the door to his office to find the last dozen eggs dyed already.

"Well that's weird. I had a dozen eggs left that weren't dyed." Zuko shrugged it off and showed Katara the eggs that he successfully decorated by himself. She smiled at his dedication to decorating the eggs, when she herself could not.

"So, when do you plan on hiding them?" Katara asked watching as her husband's eyes shot up, forgetting about that task.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!" Kya said as she hopped into his lap.

"What is it hon?"

"It's Easter! The Easter Bunny came while we were sleeping. Me and Kota founded some eggs while we were going to eat this morning. They were red." Kya kept rambling on to her father about the Easter eggs. Zuko looked at his wife smugly at how happy the children were. Katara rolled her eyes and swatted his arm playfully. Sokka and Suki walked into the courtyard behind them and watched as the children wandered around looking for the dyed eggs.

"Can't wait until next year. There's going to need to be more eggs since there is going to be three more children playing with them, right Suki?" Katara stage whispered to Suki and she nodded her head and giggled. Sokka and Zuko nodded their head in unison until they realized what was behind their wives words.

"WHAT?" The two males' eyes widened in shock and stared at the two women. They looked back and forth at the other until they both fainted. Katara and Suko chuckled and patted their stomachs await the months ahead dealing with these two idiots, as they watched the children play in the courtyard.

* * *

Well. HAPPY EASTER! I wrote this in like 40 minutes. I was like half hypered up and half high as I wrote the last scene. I wrote that last minute and couldn't stop laughing. Anywho I hoped you like this. I was bored and need some practice with my dialogue-description format I guess you would call it. :/ Anywho Thanks for reading and review if possible please :)


	2. Chapter 2

IMPORTANT: Fan-fiction is still deleting stories than contain yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex scenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of the petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is on DarkHeartInTheSky's profile. But there is more we can do.

Zukofan2005 is organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

June 23rd. Remember it. Please.


End file.
